Beber de tu Sangre
by Fabisa
Summary: Yuuki ofrecía una vez mas su sangre a Zero con la intención de ayudarle a saciar su hambre, ¿Qué sucedería si lo que quiere Zero es algo mas que la sangre de Yuuki?.


"**Beber de tu Sangre"**

**Por: **Isabel

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Matsuri Hino

**Clasificación:** M

**Sumario:** Yuuki ofrecía una vez mas su sangre a Zero con la intención de ayudarle a saciar su hambre, ¿Qué sucedería si lo que quiere Zero es algo mas que la sangre de Yuuki?.

**A/N: **Este one-shot lo escribi por pura inspiracion mientras leia el manga de VK y bueno siempre habia deseado escribir una historia de vampiros o algo relacionado con ellos por que me encantan jajaja y aqui esta finalmente... no tengo realmente mucho que decir respecto al mismo aparte del hecho de que me siento satisfecha con el resultado... sin mas nos vemos.

PD: R&R!!

**¡DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO!**

* * *

Todo había empezado en una noche como esta… ¿Cómo describir el dolor que sentía mientras clavaba fuertemente sus colmillos en su cuello?. No hay manera de describirlo… ni siquiera podría decir que le deseaba aquel dolor a otra persona. Pero había sido su decisión en primer lugar el permitir que Zero, finalmente pudiese saciar su hambre, aun si eso significaba que fuera solo temporal. Ella lo haría, le alimentaría mientras fuera necesario y pudiese.

Afuera de escuchaban los lobos aullar y el sonido de las ramas de los árboles moviéndose estrepitosamente debido al aire que arreciaba a esas horas. Pero a ella no me importaba, solo le importaba que Zero siguiera ahí… a su lado. Cerró lo ojos intentando olvidar el dolor y el miedo que sentía en aquel momento e intentó concentrarse en algún punto frente de ella en aquel baño en el cual se encontraban. Cuando comenzaba a concentrase en aquel punto fijo, lo sintió ceder. Zero había acabado. Bajó su rostro y lo fijó en la persona delante suyo. Zero se encontraba recargado sobre la pared, con los ojos aun perdidos, la respiración agitada y la barbilla llena de sangre… su sangre.

"Zero, ¿te encuentras bien?"

Esa no era la primera vez que él se alimentaba de ella. Siempre que comenzaba a tener aquel hambre voraz ella se encargaba de darle justo lo que necesitaba y ese había sido su secreto desde entonces.

"Si, estoy bien Yuuki. Solo que, ¿Por cuánto tiempo mas esto será suficiente?"

Yuuki lo miró directamente a los ojos mientras me acercaba un poco mas a él.

"Esto es solo temporal Zero, pronto encontraremos una solución a todo esto. Es una promesa, ¿recuerdas?"

Ella pudo notar un pequeño cambio en los orbes de sus ojos, era aquel pequeño brillo que solo tenia cuando estaban solos y de pronto sintió su cuerpo estremecer.

"No me gusta hacerte esto Yuuki"

De pronto Zero la tomo con fuerza y la arrojo hacia sus brazos descansando su cabeza en el cuello de ella con la respiración aun agitada. Yuuki se tenso por un momento al sentir el aroma que el cuerpo de él despedía, era un aroma agradable a su olfato; un aroma que aun no podía identificar pero que definitivamente le era agradable. ¿Qué era todo aquello que sentía últimamente cerca de él?. La única persona que le había hecho sentir esa sensación agradable al encontrarse en sus brazos era Kaname y sabia que hacia tiempo que ella y Kaname no compartían un abrazo como ese. Tal vez el pasar tanto tiempo con Zero la confundía respecto a sus sentimientos hacia él.

"Te eh dicho que no tienes por que sentirte culpable Zero. Esta fue mi idea en primer lugar, lo hago con gusto… no te dejare jamás"

Se abrazo con fuerza a él y se permitió transmitir a Zero todo el cariño y apoyo que le profesaba. Sentía la necesidad de hacerle saber que era algo real y en especial que ella no se arrepentía para nada de darle su sangre. Cuando sintió que era sufienciente se separo de él y sonrió ampliamente. Se extraño un poco al notar que no había reacción alguna por parte de Zero ante sus acciones, generalmente, el habría respondido con una sonrisa a medias y le ayudaría a ponerse de pie y recobrar la compostura ante la pequeña perdida de sangre. Pero en esa ocasión él no hizo nada, tan solo se quedo ahí en aquella misma posición mirándole fijamente con una expresión que no lograba descifrar, era una expresión nueva para ella. Repentinamente se levanto un poco y acerco su rostro al de ella sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

"Yuuki, ¿qué pasaría si lo que quiero de ti es algo mas que tu sangre?"

La sorpresa no se hizo esperar y era totalmente detectable en el rostro de Yuuki y sintió que algo cambiaba en su interior al pensar en todo lo que Zero podría referir con aquellas palabras. Miles de cuestiones rondaron su mente en cuestión de segundos y sonrojada estaba dispuesta a lanzar la primera pregunta cuando de pronto sintió la mano de él rozar su cuello para de pronto tomarla con fuerza y acercar peligrosamente sus labios a los de ella.

"No preguntes nada Yuuki, solo… permíteme demostrártelo"

La mirada de Zero paso de sus ojos a sus labios y sin dudas la atrajo hacia él para besarla delicadamente. Yuuki intento resistir al principio aquel roce de labios pero conforme este se fue incrementando termino cediendo ante el mismo y cerro sus ojos dejándose llevar por el momento. Cuando sintió que Zero atentaba con profundizar el beso abrió los ojos sorprendida y él aprovecho ese pequeño momento para profundizarlo y cuando sus lenguas hicieron el primer contacto, escucho un pequeño sonido por parte de Zero que podría ser traducido como uno de satisfacción. Ella tan solo volvió a cerrar sus ojos mientras comenzaba a disfrutar de aquel beso; cuando menos se lo espero Zero se separo abruptamente de ella para dejarla agitada y sonrojada, la miro fijamente a los ojos mientras intentaba leer mas allá de lo obvio pero ella evito su mirada y se puso de pie antes de darle la espalda. Agitada y nerviosa.

"Yuuki, me gustas mucho"

Aquellas palabras retumbaron en sus oídos como un eco incesante en su cabeza e impactada se quedo parada en aquel mismo punto sin saber que decir. No fue hasta que sintió la calidez del cuerpo de Zero que reacciono.

"Zero, yo--"

"No digas nada Yuuki. Solo quédate así junto a mi"

Yuuki suspiro intentando ordenar la maraña de sensaciones que comenzaba a sentir en ese instante. Era una mezcla de miedo, vergüenza, nervios y al mismo tiempo satisfacción. Se pregunto mentalmente si Zero con sus mas desarrollados sentidos podría presentir lo que ella sentía pero prefirió alojar ese pensamiento muy lejos de su mente; de esa manera, se concentro en el momento que estaba viviendo y lentamente sin saber por que se giro y abrazo a Zero sin pensar mas. Su abrazo era calido y confortable.

"No tienes por que hacerlo, no tienes por que abrazarme cuando en tus pensamientos alojas la esperanza de encontrarte entre los brazos de Kaname"

La repentina mención de Kaname la hizo reaccionar y se separo infranqueablemente de él mientras sentía que algo dentro de ella explotaba ante la manera de decir aquellas palabras por parte de Zero.

"¿Tu que sabes?. No tienes derecho a decirme que pienso en alguien mas cuando te abrazo"

Esquivo rápidamente el siguiente intento de Zero por tocar su rostro y se giro con la intención de salir de aquel lugar lo mas rápido posible pero Zero fue mas rápido y con su brazo detuvo la puerta antes de siquiera ser abierta.

"¿Entonces que quieres que piense Yuuki?. Se que para ti durante todos estos años el único en tu mente ha sido ese maldito vampiro. No puedes negarme que te gusta"

"Eso no es de tu incumbencia Zero, suelta la puerta"

Intento una vez mas abrir la puerta sin tener éxito y entonces se giro enojada hacia Zero con la intención de reclamarle pero una vez mas no tuvo la oportunidad de decir nada por que se encontraba acorralada entre la puerta y el cuerpo de Zero.

"Zero, por favor dejar de jugar y déjame salir"

En ese momento una risa sincera se escuchó por parte de Zero y ella le miro directamente a los ojos intentando leer que estaba pensando, de pronto, Zero detuvo su risa y acerco su rostro al de ella hasta que sus narices hicieron contacto.

"Yuuki, en verdad me gustas mucho"

Sentir la respiración de Zero tan cerca de su rostro y el roce de sus rostros agito una vez más su pulso y mientras los labios de Zero bordeaban su boca cerró los ojos perdida en el momento. No fue hasta que la boca de él tomo la suya sin reservas que reacciono respecto a la situación e intento separarse de él, obteniendo como resultado un ataque mas profundo e insaciable por parte de Zero que la hizo clamar por mas. Fue ahí cuando Zero aprovecho el momento para tomarla entre sus brazos y alzarla contra la puerta quedando ella sostenida de sus caderas y apoyada en la puerta de baño.

"Dime que no sientes nada Yuuki; dime que esto no te hace estremecer cada célula de tu cuerpo… por que de todas formas no te creeré. Puedo sentir cada bombeo de tu corazón cada vez mas fuerte y veloz, tentándome a morderte y hacerte mía aquí y ahora. Dime que no sientes nada…"

Abrumada ante tales palabras Yuuki cerro los ojos y movió su cuello una vez mas dando acceso total a Zero para morderla en cualquier momento que él deseara y cuando sintió su respiración en contacto con la delicada piel de su cuello un escalofrió recorrió su espalda de arriba abajo y la hizo estremecer… esperaba ansiosa y temerosa el momento en que los colmillos de Zero harían la entrada a su carne. Sin embargo, lo único que obtuvo fue un sensual lamido en el cuello seguido de un camino de besos húmedos que fueron trazándose camino rumbo a la delgada tela de su blusa, acercándose cada vez mas a su pecho, besos que se detuvieron justo en ese lugar antes de regresar poco a poco hasta topar con su oído izquierdo, su respiración agitada y su ronca voz se hicieron oír mientras sus dedos tocaban el primer botón de su blusa.

"Si no me detienes ahora, no lograras detenerme después pequeña Yuuki"

Y de un rápido movimiento la despojo de la blusa, la cual quedo hecha jirones en el suelo; al contacto del aire con su piel emitió un pequeño quejido que no paso desapercibido para Zero. El cual comenzó a recorrer la piel de su cuello con una de sus manos mientras con la otra la sostenía fuertemente entre él y la pared. Haciendo un esfuerzo por emitir palabra alguna Yuuki se revolvió inquieta e intento separarse de Zero, el cual bajaba cada vez mas su mano su recorrido hacia el sur.

"Zero, detente"

Pero sus palabras sonaron huecas y poco convincentes mientras sentía la mano de Zero tocar su vientre y subir poco a poco hasta rozar levemente el borde de su sostén.

"¿Estas segura Yuuki?"

Cuando la mano de Zero traspaso la tela del sostén y entro en contacto directo con uno de sus pechos Yuuki no pudo mas que dejar salir un gemido de placer; las manos de Zero eran grandes y fuertes y su pecho cabía totalmente en ellas… como si estuvieran hechas a la medida.

"Si-i, detente"

Una vez mas Yuuki intento concentrarse y detener todo aquello que Zero estaba provocando en ella pero el repentino ataque de los labios de Zero no le permitieron decir nada mas. Lentamente se dejo llevar y se perdió entre aquel vaivén de sensaciones que comenzaban a burbujear desde su pecho hasta llegar a zonas que ni siquiera sabia que existieran en su cuerpo. Había perdido la batalla y lo sabia. Ahora estaba en manos de Zero Kiriyuu.

Mientras la intensidad del beso crecía por parte de Zero, Yuuki poco a poco comenzó a responder y fue entonces cuando Zero la tomo con fuerza y la recostó suavemente sobre el suelo del baño. El contacto casi directo de sus cuerpos genero una explosión de sensaciones que llevaron a Yuuki a buscar la calidez del cuerpo de Zero entrando por debajo de su camisa sin reparos, lo cual causo la risa inmediata del mismo entre beso y beso; poco después la camisa de Zero desapareció por completo y Yuuki pudo contemplar aquel pecho que había visto en repetidas ocasiones y el cual jamás había puesto real atención. Su pecho estaba lleno de músculos y era suave al tacto; toco cada palmo del mismo sin interesarse en nada mas que descubrir el cuerpo masculino que tenia enfrente y cuando llego a la pretina de su pantalon devolvió su mano al inicio intentando refrenar sus emociones.

"No tengas miedo Yuuki. Te prometo que no pasara nada que tu no quieras que pase"

Una vez mas Yuuki observo como los orbes en los ojos de Zero cambiaban de color y se obscurecían al momento en que su boca comenzaba a bajar lentamente desde su cuello hasta su pecho y al sentir su boca en contacto con uno de sus pechos no pudo reprimir un sollozo de placer. Su lengua era calida y el contacto de sus colmillos con sus pezones causaban pequeños impulsos irrefrenables en su cuerpo, se revolvió ansiosa mientras lo sentía dejar por un momento uno de sus pechos para dirigirse al otro y entonces sintió algo tocar con fuerza su parte mas intima, lo cual la lleno de curiosidad hasta el punto de moverse una vez mas con la intención de sentirlo nuevamente en contacto directo, era una sensación nueva y excitante.

"No hagas eso o te arrepentirás Yuuki"

Una risa escapo de sus labios al encontrar una manera de hacer desesperar a Zero y sin reparos se movió una tercera vez con movimientos mas lentos y fuertes; y Zero se separo de ella abruptamente mientras la dejaba ahí recostada en el suelo con la respiración cortada. ¿Qué había sido eso?.

"¿Zero?, ¿te encuentras bien?"

No hubo respuesta de su parte, se encontraba sentado recargado contra la puerta del baño mientras su respiración se entrecortaba y su mirada parecía distante. ¿Acaso era aquello a lo que llamaban la transformación de un ex humano a un vampiro clase E?.

"Zero, mírame… soy yo Yuuki. Estoy aquí"

Temerosa, se acerco a él y tomo su barbilla en espera de una respuesta.

"Yuuki, vete… vete por favor antes de que esto sea imparable"

Yuuki negó con la cabeza y se abrazo con fuerza a él no importándole la situación peligrosa en la cual se encontraba si de un momento a otro él se transformaba en aquello que había estado evitando al darle de su sangre.

"Si lo que necesitas es morderme, hazlo mi cuello siempre estará listo para ti"

"¿Estas segura de lo que dices?, ¿Estas segura de que nunca has deseado que Kaname beba tu sangre"

La pregunta la golpeo con fuerza. ¿Alguna vez había deseado eso?. Por supuesto que no, la mayor parte de su vida a lado de Kaname y su padre adoptivo se había debatido entre el miedo que le causaba saber que era un vampiro y el gusto irrefrenable que siempre había tenido por él. Pero lo que sentía por Zero era diferente… justo hasta ese momento descubría la diferencia entre su sentir por Zero y Kaname.

"Nunca eh deseado que nadie mas beba de mi sangre Zero, solo tu... eres el único que puede hacerlo"

Cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando ser mordida por Zero. Pero ese momento jamás llego; repentinamente se encontró una vez mas debajo del cuerpo de Zero, quien sonreía afable y se sintió una vez mas acorralada.

"¿Qué piensas hacer?"

"Nada que tu no desees Yuuki"

Antes de perder contacto con su mirada lo miro sonreír una vez mas y sus labios la atacaron sin tapujos. Mientras intentaba quitarse de encima a aquel hombre que había jugado con sus sentimientos instantes atrás; las manos de él hacían su recorrido rumbo a sus partes mas intimas mientras la despojaba de su falda y ropa interior. Repentinamente se sintió vulnerable al estar en aquella posición y se revolvió inquieta.

Su mano rozando su monte de Venus.

"Detente Zero"

Dos dedos acercándose cada vez mas a su cavidad.

"Te digo que te detengas"

Un dedo en contacto directo con su clítoris.

"De-ten-te"

"¿Realmente deseas que lo haga?"

Yuuki se quedo sin aliento al sentirlo jugar una vez mas con su clítoris y comenzó a ver borroso mientras pequeños quejidos salían de su boca.

"De-te-te--"

Articular palabras se volvía difícil y pensar no era precisamente lo que su cuerpo comandaba hacer en esos momentos. Cuando Zero se detuvo sintió su cuerpo tensarse ante la perdida del contacto de sus dedos y se quejo instintivamente. Observo a Zero mirarla con deseo mientras se relamía los dedos de los cuales escurrían sus néctares.

"Dime que no te gustó y me detendré"

Silencio.

Cuando sus labios la atacaron de nuevo y sintió su lengua entrar a jugar con la suya lentamente se permitió recorrer una vez mas el camino rumbo a la pretina del pantalón de Zero hasta desabotonar el mismo y dejarlo sin pantalón; entonces sintió una vez mas aquel miembro tocando levemente su centro con solo el bóxer de él como divisor y algo dentro de ella se estremeció de placer mientras acercaba sus caderas hacia él.

"No juegues con fuego que te puedes quemar Yuuki. Bien podría detenerme ahora mismo si lo pidieras"

Como poseída por el cúmulo de sensaciones se abrazo a él y acerco su boca a su oído para entre jadeos responder.

"Pero mientras mas se juega con el fuego, uno aprende a no quemarse"

Eso era todo. A partir de ese momento no había vuelta de hoja para lo inevitable. Con los orbes encendidos Zero se despojo de la ultima prenda que lo separaba de ella y la tomo con fuerza mientras se acercaba a ella hasta el punto de que sus pechos se encontraban en contacto y separando suavemente sus piernas se introdujo en ella con fiereza y determinación. Yuuki, emitió un quejido al momento de sentir su profusa intrusión y lo tomo de los hombros antes de que el comenzara a moverse deteniéndolo así en el acto.

"Espera un momento, no así"

Yuuki busco su mirada y cuando la encontró lo único que pudo leer fue lo mismo que veía cada vez que Zero bebía de su sangre… el demonio comenzando a dominar al humano y lo beso con fuerza intentando refrenar los impulsos del mismo cosa que funciono durante leves segundos antes de que Zero perdiera por completo la cordura y comenzara a moverse cada vez mas rápido y fuerte… frenéticamente, lo cual inicialmente había causado las primeras lagrimas y sollozos por parte de Yuuki pero que paulatinamente se volvieron gemidos llenos de satisfacción cada vez que sentía a Zero moverse dentro de ella.

"Zero, si necesitas beber mas ahora mismo hazlo"

Aquella oración había salido de su boca por si sola y jadeo al momento de sentir los colmillos de Zero adentrarse en su delicado cuello por segunda vez en una misma noche; con la diferencia de que en esa ocasión no sentía miedo ni nervios. El hecho de que Zero la mordiese mientras la penetraba incesantemente le gustaba y lo disfrutaba. De esa manera olvidaba el dolor y tan solo se concentraba en lo que aquel hombre le hacia sentir.

Cuando Zero separo sus colmillos de ella y su color habitual de ojos regreso a él, lo abrazo con fuerza y beso su sien sabiendo que todo estaría bien. Así mismo, las embestidas se volvieron cada vez mas suaves y dulces mientras que los besos de Zero comenzaron a recorrer cada parte libre en ese instante.

"Lo siento Yuuki, no pude detenerme"

El remordimiento en la voz de Zero era notable y Yuuki sonrió sintiéndose apenada de haberlo disfrutado tanto. Tomo el rostro de Zero entre sus manos y empujo sus caderas con la intención de intensificar las embestidas.

"Calla y bésame"

Zero no dijo mas y se dedico a tocarla y besarla delicadamente mientras sus embestidas continuaban quitándole el aliento hasta que finalmente ambos acabaron explotando de manera simultanea y sus cuerpos colapsaban relajados mientras la adrenalina del momento comenzaba a ceder. Zero se acomodo a un lado de Yuuki y le abrazo con un brazo mientras sus respiraciones comenzaban a ser mas tranquilas.

"Eso ha sido increíble Zero"

Se escucho una sonora carcajada salir de Zero y Yuuki lo miro confundida.

"Te dije que si no me detenías, no podría parar"

Yuuki lo observo con los ojos muy abiertos antes de responder con una sonrisa y poco después se acurruco entre sus brazos sintiendo una vez mas aquel extraño aroma que Zero despedía; sin darse cuenta se fue quedando dormida.

Al percatarse de que Yuuki estaba dormida, Zero la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo hasta su habitación para vestirla y velar su sueño. Yuuki despertó a la siguiente mañana con los rayos de sol para encontrarse cara a cara con Zero sin poder evitar rememorar lo sucedido la noche anterior y susurro delicadamente al oído de Zero antes de ponerse de pie.

"Solo tu y nadie mas"

Yuuki no se percato, pero una sonrisa a medias se dibujo en los labios de Zero poco después de escuchar aquellas palabras mientras fingía aun dormir.

**FIN**


End file.
